


Why Ben missed the Emmys

by WhereTheRoadsMeet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cohabitation, Drabble, Emmys 2014, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheRoadsMeet/pseuds/WhereTheRoadsMeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble written on the spur of the moment addressing where Ben REALLY was on the night of the 2014 Emmys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ben missed the Emmys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a couple of friends of mine. They know who they are and I love them.

"COME ON!" The shout echoes from the lounge to the kitchen of Benedict's LA apartment.

"Wait...just wait..I'm getting more popcorn." comes the cry from the other room.

"Yes, we'll just ring the Emmy people and tell them to hold the award because you're getting popcorn." is shouted back through the door.

"BEN! Get your arse back in here." a third, and different, shout to the other end of the hall.

He sticks his head out of the study, his hand covering the microphone on his phone.

"Shhh ladies...I'm trying to congratulate Martin."

"Fuck Martin!" three voices shout in unison.

"Here's to that!" there's clinking of champagne flutes and giggling from the three ladies on the bed.

Ben hangs up and rolls his eyes at the three of you before settling back into the pile of pillows and cushions on the large bed.

"Hopeless...you three are hopeless when you get together."

"But you love it."

"So help me...I do."

"Shh..Shh..Shh." There's sensible hand-waving the volume is turned up. 

"I won't win..not this year. Not against the combined forces of Freeman and Thornton."

Silence falls as Benedict's name is miraculously announced....

"Whoa...." is whispered in awe.

"Way to go!!" Ben gets a punch in the shoulder.

"You should have been there." Mutters the third.

He's silent for a moment, letting the win settle before he gathers all three of you to him. "Yes...I should. But you know what? There's nowhere I'd rather be than here."


End file.
